One Piece: Luffy's Smurfy Adventure
by Technomaru
Summary: What would happen if the straw hats ended up in smurf village, in this messed up fanfic, you will know the answer and other things you wouldn't know about, NOT FOR KIDS NOR SMURF FANS!


**One Piece: Luffy's Smurfy Adventure**

A/N: I do not own One Piece nor Smurfs, those smurin' smurf heads at smurfin' 4kids own them and they leave smurfs alone while they smurf all the bad stuff off of one piece.

WARNING!: this fanfic is extremely graphic towards smurfs and it has a rather unsmurfy ending so if there are fans of the smurfs who is reading this you better turn back, those who ignore the warning and are fans of One Piece, continue on

Note: I got the idea to do this from how smurfs are treated in Twisted Toyfare Theater (badly) and the episode of "the grim adventures of Billy and Mandy" involving similar blue creatures called "schlubs"

It started out as a normal voyage for the straw hat crew but as they are sailing as usual they stop at a forest isle for no apparent reason and as they trek the forest like the characters in Pokemon always do they stumble upon a tiny village where buildings are mushrooms and they see a wizard and his cat terrorizing the small village and the little blue people are calling for help. Being a good pirate, Luffy decides to save the little blue people from the wizard with the help of his crew.

"Now that I finally found smurf village I will turn you all into gold! Then I can just buy food with the gold because it makes more sense than just eating you now doesn't it" then all of a sudden the last thing Gargamel hears before being knocked out was "gun gum pistol!" then azrael has to drag gargamel back to his castle while thinking "this wouldn't happen if he just stuck to fishing for snorts instead". The smurfs were delighted when they find out that they were saved by the straw hats then they introduced themselves one by one. The one with the straw hat says "my name is captain Luffy of the straw hat pirate", the swordsman says "my name is Roanoa Zolo and I can't believe what I'm seeing", the long nosed one says "I'm the fearless captain Usopp and I think my tales are coming true can I see you little shirtless rodents in front of me", the cook then says "I'm Sanji and why is there only one female in the entire village?" and then finally, the woman then says "I'm name the navigator and why did that creepy old man wanted you cute little things anyway?" resulting in the straw hats and the smurfs ignoring what she asked.

So the smurfs made the straw hats honorary citizens of smurf village and gave them human sized smurf cloths resulting in Zolo being annoyed and telling the smurfs, I am not wearing that, plus what's with using your own name as a word? I better leave or else I go smurfin' insane…ACK! Now they got me doing it! Well I'm going back to the merry go, tell me how things go for you guys". Meanwhile Sanji is hitting on smurfette and Nami gets a nightmarish image of what would happen if they "mate" and gets grossed out and thinks about what did gargamel really want with them, and then Luffy decided to join them in singing that song and while he sings and dances to that smurf song he unintentially destroys some mushroom houses (in smurf POV, they see Luffy smashing mushroom buildings making Godzilla sounds) then one smurf in glasses and buckteeth yells out "GOJIRA, GOJIRA!" resulting in another smurf to tell him "shut up! Politically incorrect stereotypical Japanese smurf!" then PISJ smurf then tells him "you mama! Arrogant bastard smurf, you're just as bad as tourette syndrome smurf and def comedy smurf, jokey smurf's distant cousin!". Back on the merry go, Zolo sees jokey smurf who hands him a package and when Zolo opens it explodes in his face while the little guy cackles then Zolo angrily stabs him with his sword like a shish-kabob and checks if anyone is looking then eats him and it results in Zolo getting a rather usual feeling of being high.

Nami sneaks out of the village and goes to gargamel's castle and asks him what he really wants with the smurfs and he replies" well you stick firecrackers up their butts and then..oh wait you're talking about smurfs? I thought you were talking about paw paw bears and snorks, well here's what I really want to do to smurfs and with your help it'll happen…I'll give you most of what I make off the little blue bastards." Then Nami gets money signs in her eyes as she hears the plot but first she needs to wait until everyone sleeps.

The next morning Luffy wakes up and then notices the village is empty and then he sees a very happy Nami to tells him "good morning Luffy, if you're wondering where the smurfs went, they took a little trip to the bank and here's a gold bar for you" and he hands him a gold bar with a pair of glasses on it and Luffy then says "thanks Nami but the glasses look familiar…oh no…you didn't…YOU DID!" then Luffy starts panicking after he throws the gold bar out of the village (a joke to what always happens to brainy smurf in case you don't get it yet) then the other straw hats wake up and discover what happened to the other smurfs then Nami just comforts Luffy and tells him "don't worry, they're a fad, they'll come back in 10 years, just like care bears, furby, and tamagotchi" then Sanji says "all of the smurfs? But me and smurfette…" then smurfette leaves her house and yells out "I'M PREGNANT!" (I know that's not how smurfs reproduce but work with me people!) then Nami smugly says "see? They'll be back but they will look even more repulsive" then they just slowly walked out of the picture before smurfette realizes what Nami did to the others.

Then Nami kicks Sanji in the noo-nahs and yells out "what the hell were you thinking? You're sinning against nature! Do little blue doo-dads turn you on? Then Sanji replies "hey, she said she can be my only woman for 200 berries" then Nami says "that's ok, besides I got one more thing to do on this island (she makes a cute smile as she pulls out firecrackers and a fishing rods) I'm gonna go after some snorks but you can't come Sanji, unlike smurfs, snorks will never be popular and they have more than one female". As the other crewmates enter the merry go they see Zolo shivering and the ship is bare of food to which Zolo responds "what? I had the munchies" then everyone says "that's our Zolo!" then they just laugh.

**The End**

Hey wait? What did Gargamel really want with the smurfs? It's revealed he sold his bars of gold for a pimped out limo and funky wardrobe for himself and Azrael and are on their way to Las Vegas (I know the setting is in medieval times but work with me people!)


End file.
